13 days
by Myske
Summary: its a 7days crossover, goaulds take over the world- kinda, sam/jack pairing of course and some humour, i really tried!! i guess i'm just not that funny...
1. takeover

13 Days, by Kenobi.  
  
A/N . this sounded good when I first wrote it, I'm not sure now but please review anyway..( and I will love you from afar. and not in the gross perverty way either. Anyhow enjoy and don't forget to review. or I might cry- and I wont post any more rubbish. Anyhow, on with the verbal diarrhea.  
  
2300 hours, Day 1 "General, we now have 8 goaulds on the loose! I'm not sure about you but I think it sucks!" Colonel Jack O'neill slammed both his fists on the table and looked as though he was ready to leave the briefing room.  
  
"Colonel, you know as well as I do that we have as many men as is possible out there hunting for those goaulds, besides keeping the situation hushed, there is nothing we can further do without attracting attention to ourselves and therefore giving away our position. To do anything further may prove to be disastrous, Jack." First name, touché George.  
  
"I concur with General Hammond on his assessment of our situation, Colonel O'neill." Teal'c entered the conversation, in his usual stoic manner.  
  
+ + + + + Eight days ago, the goa'uld had begun their stealthy take over of Earth. Since then Star Gate Command had had many difficulties, this included the fact that every government department that knew about the existence of the SGC blamed them, so did the onus befall them to rid the planet of their most predominant foe.  
  
Entire goa'uld mother ships had landed without a single eyewitness. There were three. One for Anubis, one for Osiris and one for his son, Horus. On the seventh day since there arrival there were eight, all personnel of the SGC who had gone on search and destroy missions had not returned.  
  
The only obstacle which lay in the way of Earth's complete domination by the goa'uld was the Stargate.  
  
+ + + + + 0100 hours, Day 2 "Are you sure that there's nothing left for us to do, General? Because I'd hate to think that we've lost this damn war before we've exhausted all our resources!" Jack exploded again. He couldn't take the pressure that had been involved in just sitting in the briefing room all day idly discussing the repercussions that had come with accidentally letting through the three goa'ulds which had now become eight, with those SG personnel who hadn't been killed have dirty snakes shoved in their heads.  
  
"Colonel, Sir, we've tried everything that we can think of, there really is nothing else that we can do. Even the idea of going through the parallel universal portal window has been discarded." At a questioning glance from Jack, Carter continued. "Every other parallel we could channel were either already invaded by the goa'uld or did not have the necessary fire power to help us."  
  
"Ah... Well, what about the Asgard?"  
  
"Sir, you know better than I do that the Asgard are in no position to help us now, they have major problems of their own, with the replicators and their degenerating DNA."  
  
"But they found that frozen dude. Didn't he help them?" Even in a situation as dire as this Sam was unable stifle a grin at the Colonel's comment.  
  
"Their scientists are still dealing with that, Colonel."  
  
"Well, this is how I see it." Everyone looked at Jonas. "We need to find a way to go back in time and give ourselves a message telling us that the goa'uld are coming and that we should prepare."  
  
"Yes! Alien boy is right!" Dr McKay yelled from the end of the table. He had just returned from Russia and already he had begun to grate on the nerves of every SG team member.  
  
"God, make him shut up," Sam muttered, then in an audible voice, "I already had that thought, the next solar flare is in twelve and a half years, there's no telling if there'll even be anyone left on this base to go on the mission and if there were we might not be able to stop them anyway, the last flare was three years ago. If any one were to do it they would have to live out three years of their lives until any of these events take place. Believe me, three years are a lot of time in which to forget why one was sent back through the gate." That shut him up.  
  
"Alright, people, it's late, or should I say early. Get some rest and we'll further discuss this at 0900 hours." The General turned to leave when the red emergency lights and signals from the klaxons blared their warning overhead. The voice of a lieutenant from the surface could be heard.  
  
"All personnel, the goa'uld have discovered our location and are attempting entr-" He was cut off and a new goa'uld voice claimed the airwaves. "You will permit our entrance toward the stargate, or you shall be destroyed."  
  
"Oh, here we go again. I'm so scared." Jack mumbled sarcastically.  
  
General Hammond reached his discarded headset and began to speak. "All personnel still able to hear me, we are under siege, secure all perimeters, resistance is vital, I repeat, secure all perimeters." He took off his headset and readdressed the people in the room. "People, get some rest, take turns keeping watch. Other than that, you are dismissed." With that he turned towards his office. Just like any commander general, he was going down with his command, he was going to stay alert until the goa'uld threat had passed. The General knew that this was naive but he also knew that even if he had tried to sleep in his own quarters it would not have come for him.  
  
Everyone had left the briefing room save SG-1 who were still standing to attention.  
  
"Alright, SG-1, Carter, Teal'c. Jonas and I will take the first watch. Both of you get some rest, we'll go to Carter's quarters. At least we'll all be together when anything happens." He looked at Carter for a disagreement to his idea, knowing that he would find none, only that she wished for him to rest first.  
  
+ + + + + 0700 hours, Day 2 "Teal'c, did you hear that?" Sam asked in a hushed tone. They had been on watch for two and a half hours.  
  
"Yes, Major Carter, it sounded like a staff weapon."  
  
"My point exactly. Should we wake Colonel O'neill and Jonas?"  
  
"I believe it would be wise to do so, Major Carter." They both entered the room. In the dim light they could see both jack and Jonas. Teal'c moved to wake Jonas and Sam to Jack. As she moved closer to him it became apparent to her that he was mumbling something in his sleep.  
  
"Jack," She whispered. No reply. "Colonel O'neill," She tried louder. Still no reply. She reached out her hand to shake him awake.  
  
"Sam, don't go!" He yelled as he leapt up in the bunk.  
  
"Sir," She held his shoulders in concern.  
  
"Sorry, nothing, just a nightmare. Is it time for the briefing already?"  
  
"No, Colonel O'neill, it is not."  
  
"Sir, we heard staff weapon fire inside the base." Jack was up and out of bed. He didn't need to be told twice what staff weapon fire on base meant. The goa'ulds had breached the base and were preparing to destroy them all for the stargate.  
  
"Damn, I was waiting for that. Shit. We have to see the General, but we have to do it quietly, make sure we don't get caught out. I don't want to know what the goaulds are doing with prisoners today." Jack sighed for a long time. "Alright, move out team."  
  
They made their way stealthily along the corridors, ducking into storage containments every time anything suspicious could be heard, checking for a clear coast with Jack's mini periscope. After what seemed like an eternity in the storage compartments of the SGC, SG-1 snuck into the briefing room. As they were keeping a low cover they could only hear a yell then a thump, which they unanimously agreed was the General. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"Find me the rest of the people on this facility. Jaffa Kree!" It was Anubis.  
  
"This planet is nearly ours for the taking, as soon as we acquire the method to dial, we shall be invincible." Osiris purred. It sounded strange. It was true that Osiris now possessed the body of a woman, an acquaintance of Daniel's, but in the ancient times Osiris was a man, the lord of the underworld, therefore it was hard to imagine him purring.  
  
Jack grimaced and motioned for his team to get out of the briefing room. They found their way back to a storage room which looked as though it had already been scoured by the Jaffa. The shelves were overturned and scarred with staff fire, however in one corner the tightly packaged food supplements were still good to eat.  
  
"Well, eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us campers."  
  
+ + + + + 2000 hours, Day 2 "So? What are we going to do about it? It's obvious that we have to backstep. We've lost connection to the SGC."  
  
"Parker, just shut the hell up! We can't just backstep whenever we want. We still have a link to the president, we still have to listen to him. And he says no, not yet. He hasn't received a word from the General."  
  
"What if that whole base has already been compromised and whatever the hell they've got there is already in these goa'uld hands. They could all be dead for all we know, plus if we backstep, the president wont even remember that he didn't approve of us to carry on, neither will any of you."  
  
"Hey look, the nut case is right about that." Ramsey said slightly sarcastically.  
  
"At least I have nuts." Frank muttered to Olga. In return she gave him a look which he had become accustomed to, it was the look which said "Mr. Parker!" in shock and amusement. Frank smiled, it was the reaction that he knew he would get.  
  
"Whereas I do agree with the both of you on that matter, it is still a notion of treason. I still remember what happened the last time a small notion of treason was let to run wild."  
  
"Yeah, but Adam was here then, he's long gone now... isn't he?"  
  
"What you are proposing might be right, Frank, but it is not your call to make. The president knows exactly what is going on, he knows the situation."  
  
"What are they hiding at the SGC anyway Bradley? What does the name stand for?"  
  
"Frank, that's classified." Bradley sternly replied.  
  
"Bradley, we're going to be enslaved probably in a few days, you gave us full clearances on a few things before, what's so bad about now? I think that we deserve to know." Frank looked at everyone else in the room. "C'mon, don't the rest of you think so too?" everyone nodded, Bradley looked at Isaac, both looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Bradley cleared his throat. "Well, the SGC... Isaac, you're the scientist."  
  
"Hmm... The SGC, well, it stands for Star Gate Command. Now I know that all of you are aware that alien life is almost completely plausible. You've heard of its hard evidence in two cases, Adam and the Goauld. The SGC actually hides the Stargate. It's a device built by another race of advanced aliens and it's used to travel within and sometimes outside of this galaxy to other inhabitable planets with a Stargate system."  
  
"And we've never heard of this because?" Dr. Ballard suddenly spoke up. "If we were to meet with any of the other advanced races in the galaxy and beyond, think how much we could learn."  
  
"Here we go again, the resident doctor is having another 'happy'" Ramsey smirked. He received a disapproving glare from Bradley.  
  
"Well, that's the problem, no one else seems to think that we are ready for the information that they have to give. Otherwise we would already have it." Bradley sighed.  
  
"To Dr. Ballard's first question, nobody in the SGC save General Hammond knows about our backstep operation-"  
  
"-And Colonel O'neill." Frank winced. Bradley and Isaac eyed him questioningly and continued.  
  
"So why should we know of theirs? What you're proposing is slightly selfish doctor." It was Isaac, taking his place as the most senior member in the briefing room.  
  
"Well, let's just do as Bradley says and hang tight gentlemen... and lady." he finished with a prompt from Olga.  
  
+ + + + + 1200 hours, Day 3 "Oh crap. I think they've found us campers." Jack whispered as the sound of staff weapons activating could be heard outside the storage compartment.  
  
Through the course of the day SG-1 had been trying to make themselves sparse. However, even though it was important they had been capturing Jaffa and securing whatever parts of the base that they could, returning to the storage room for supplies and food.  
  
"Take cover people, unless you have a burning desire to get your head blown off." It wasn't a command that Jack had to give twice.  
  
Major Carter, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c and O'neill got behind the fallen shelves and utilities and prepared for the siege that awaited them when the Jaffa on the other side broke through.  
  
Each member in the team hoped for it to be a small group of Jaffa for which the odds against them surviving would be higher, however they all knew that Anubis, Osiris and Horus knew exactly where they were and had concentrated a significant amount of Jaffa to make sure none of them escaped.  
  
With a final short burst of the staff weapon the Jaffa were through, facing the awaiting SG-1. In a short matter of moments the battle was decided.  
  
+ + + + + 1000 hours, Day 3 "People, we have a link to the SGC." Ramsey smiled the first relieved smile for days.  
  
"How I thought you said that all the stuff's busted in there yesterday." Frank cussed.  
  
"Well, it is. I think that they've been running on minimal telecommunications to reduce the risk of being found by the goa'ulds. It would make sense. Anyway, we've been able to obtain one satellite feed off one camera on level C-21." A projection of a military gray corridor came into view at the head of the conference table. "As you can see, nothing much is going on, hell, I don't even know if it's normal or what."  
  
"That's good Nate. Now if the goa'ulds take over the base we can see them doing so and thus order a back step immediately. However, if the goa'uld do not infiltrate the base then we may be in trouble for hacking into another security system that we don't have correct access codes to." Bradley sighed. Either way, things were not looking up.  
  
Four people ran across the projection and the people in the conference room perked up in hope.  
  
"That's SG-1." Isaac smiled. "If they're still there things are going to be nearly alright even if the goa'ulds do take the base. They will at least give us some time."  
  
"Who's the chick?" Frank asked with a mischievous grin. It disappeared as suddenly as the glare towards him appeared from Olga.  
  
"You dirty son-of-a-bitch." Ramsey sneered silently.  
  
"Ramsey, pull up files on SG-1, please." Bradley interjected before Frank and Ramsey could have one of their infamous rows.  
  
"Whatever you say,"  
  
"This is Colonel Jack O'neill, leader of SG-1, in your briefing notes you will have more information on him."  
  
"My, my, he is an impressive man, Bradley. Black ops?" Olga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm, The next is Major Samantha Carter, the Colonel's second in command, she's a very noted scientist as well."  
  
"Well, you know us here, we like our smart women." Frank grinned, and had it reciprocated by Olga.  
  
"Hmm, the last two are Teal'c and Jonas Quinn, not much is known about these two characters other than the fact that they are not from this planet. The rest you can read up for yourself. Also in you briefing file are a few reports of their capability as a team.  
  
"There's a report written by a Dr. Daniel Jackson, who's that?" Olga queried as she flipped through the end of the file.  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson is a deceased member of SG-1, Dr. Vucovich." Isaac stated.  
  
"Ah... My apologies."  
  
"You didn't know."  
  
+ + + + + 1900 hours, Day 3 "Jaffa Kree! Bring me the prisoners, Horus is ready."  
  
Sixteen large Jaffa left the presence of the great overlord Anubis toward the holding cell of the four members of SG-1. When they had cornered SG-1 they had relinquished the use of their staff weapons and opted for the zats, the wider energy field produced by the zats easily disabling each team member.  
  
"The gods are ready to see you."  
  
"They are false gods." Teal'c said in calm anger, only to be met with the pain of a goa'uld electric pike. Jack winced. The others stared defiantly at the group of large Jaffa.  
  
Within a matter of moments the Jaffa had SG-1 secured and walking towards the locker rooms, which had been converted once again into a stronghold for the goa'uld. Once inside they were forced to their knees, their hands tied unmercilessly behind their backs.  
  
"Is this the one?" Osiris said to Horus as she ripped Sam's head backwards, causing her hair to fall away showing her whole face.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Horus smiled contentedly. "She will do."  
  
"Will do for what!?" Jack yelled, already knowing the implications. For his trouble he received a glancing blow to the head, not enough to black out, unfortunately.  
  
Two Jaffa guards left the locker rooms and tow stood Sam up and begun to undress her.  
  
"Hey, hold it right there! What do you think you're doing?!" Jack yelled, seeing his 2IC naked had been a long ambition of his but he had always thought that he'd win her over with his charms and not because of some damn snake.  
  
"Silence, fool!" Osiris shouted.  
  
The two Jaffa had finished undressing Sam just as the other two Jaffa returned to the room with a tank between them. Inside was a fully developed goa'uld. Jack winced in anger. He tried to wrench himself from the grip of the Jaffa so that he could reach the tank, but they were too strong for him. Jack kept trying. If he could knock it over it might give Carter a chance to get away, or better yet he would become the snake head instead of her.  
  
"No!" Sam yelled as the goa'uld inched closer to her and she strained farther back. In one short leap he goa'uld leapt into her neck. The guards let go of her, but her hands were still bound tightly behind her back.  
  
Jack held back tears as she leant forward and kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Jack," Sam/snake said. A tear rolled down his cheek. The Sam/snake smiled and tore away the bonds, leaving jack unfocused for a brief second. Who had kissed him? Was it Sam or the Snake?  
  
"I have an outfit for you Anwe're, my love." Horus declared as he draped a splendid cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," She replied coldly, "Return the prisoners to their room, tomorrow shall be an interesting day of torture, will it not my loves." She glanced at Jack, his eyes brimmed with hot tears which he wouldn't allow to fall. He had watched them turn his love into a snake head and he had been able to do nothing about it.  
  
+ + + + + 0700 hours, Day 4 Back in the containment room Jack let his bitter tears drip onto the table as he rested his head in his steepled hands. He had over come the numb and had now progressed to the pain and anguish of having lost a loved one.  
  
"I love you Sam," he whispered.  
  
"O'neill, there is nothing that you could have done." Teal'c began.  
  
"There was, it should have been me! I should have protected her! Now she's as good as dead. If Daniel were here he'd kick my arse for me. Many times over."  
  
"I do not see how you would have fulfilled the role of Horus' wife, O'neill, you would make a most strange lover."  
  
"Teal'c! Just shh! Don't even make me think about it! What he might be doing to her right now"  
  
"Well, Jack, if you proposed that it was you that became a goa'uld whatever they're doing could be being done to you right now. Teal'c's not wrong you know."  
  
"What did I say? Shh!!! That's disgusting." He cursed his imagination more than either Jonas or Teal'c he had already thought of the implications of what he proposed were but the image of a naked Sam with the snake Horus made him nauseous.  
  
"We have to get out of here." He whispered.  
  
"How? There's no way out, Jack." Jonas replied.  
  
Jack looked up. He slapped himself on the head. "Damnit! It's all my fault! I just realised, two things, firstly, NSA backstep operation and secondly the air vents lead directly to the aircraft carrier hangar."  
  
"We have an aircraft carrier hangar?" Jonas raised both his eyebrows in excitement.  
  
"Of course we do this is the military, we always have more than we need." He sighed remembering himself speaking similar words to Sam.  
  
"Alright, well, are we going then?" Jonas asked practically bouncing in his seat. Jack took one long hard look at him and nodded.  
  
+ + + + + 1830 hours, Day 5 "Bradley!" Ramsey yelled into the cell phone from the viewing room.  
  
"Yes, Nate."  
  
"Three members of SG-1 have arrived at the entrance to the compound."  
  
"Are you sure it's them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The big black one has that gold tattoo on his head."  
  
"Let them in. Call for a briefing at 1700 hours."  
  
Tbc....  
  
A/N did you notice how crappy that was? By the way, it was my first fic, that's why the badness.. But review please.. Out of pity? Hatred? Fear that I might know who's reading this and where you live..? Fear that I could be omniscient?? Come on!!  
  
Follow the arrow. | | | | \ / \/ maybe I should only post when I reach a review goal.'evil thoughts in head' 


	2. backstep

+ + + + + A/N. so what do you think? The format I have on my computer doesn't upload onto the site. everything is all squished together.. Anyhows, enjoy, or laugh or choke or criticize.this one is shorter.  
  
Disclaimer: (sorry, I forgot about that in the first one.) anyhows, I don't own anything. serious, this computer I'm typing on isn't even technically mine (well it is, but my parents paid for it. hehe, I love parents.*evil grin*). This language I'm using. it isn't even mine. some anglo saxon a whole long time ago took a bunch of languages and stuck them together. (I think). Anyway, I hope you get the point. me= own nothing.  
  
1700 hours, Day 5  
  
The conference room was full again, this time, though there were three extra participants. Everyone observed them carefully.  
  
"Are they still who they claim they are?" Olga asked Bradley and Isaac while still keeping her eyes on Jack, Jonas and Teal'c.  
  
` "My symbiote causes no goa'uld to enter my system and control my body, I am free of any mind control. Jonas Quinn and Colonel Jack O'neill have been with me at all times and therefore have not been taken by the goa'ulds, if they had I would sense it. You can trust us."  
  
"Hmm." Olga looked slightly too long at Teal'c. It was obvious that she was curious, but Dr. Ballard had been staring back and forth between Teal'c and Jonas all through the briefing.  
  
:"I'd advise you to not let either of those two get their hands on you." Ramsey said to Jonas and Teal'c.  
  
"We've seen the type," Jack replied, Ramsey smirked.  
  
"Well, Colonel, why are you here?" Frank asked, sitting up in his chair.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
0900 hours, Day 6  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, prepare for a live feed to the oval office." Ramsey bleated proud of himself.  
  
"Gentlemen, I trust you are well, what is your situation?" The president's time delayed question asked.  
  
"Not good Mr. President Sir," Jack said taking over the conversation from Ramsey who had every intention of speaking first to the president. "The damn snakes have taken over the SGC."  
  
"Casualty report?"  
  
"All dead, save six of our own have been turned and Teal'c Jonas and myself are here." He said wryly.  
  
"Mr. President we are requesting permission to back step immediately to counter the attack of the goa'uld." Bradley interjected.  
  
"Sirs, even if I do allow a back step, might you not already be too late? You would have one day to counter an attack that you don't even have a solution for at present time. The goa'uld have been in control for two weeks, even if we go back, it wont make a difference. Don't you think that it would be better to leave out a back step and try and resolve this conflict, gentlemen?" The president's reply came.  
  
"Mr. President, Sir?" Jack bit back the sarcasm that he knew was coming before he began again with the president's attention. "Don't you think that if we sat here on our brains we might not find a solution and by the time we realize that, we may also be too late to save Earth? And prevent the goauld taking over the SGC?"  
  
"Colonel, are you defying me?"  
  
"No, Sir, just an observation." He then added to himself, "You're the boss, make a dumb decision, I don't care."  
  
"I sense something wrong with the president, O'neill."  
  
"Colonel, and Back Step project, I forbid you to back step until you have my authority or you have found absolutely no possible way to remove the goa'uld."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Sir," Jonas began, "You know, the way that I see it, w-"  
  
"You. Will. Not. Back. Step." The enraged president leaned against the presidential address table in the oval office and glared at the people in the conference room.  
  
"Colonel, if I may point out,"  
  
"Go right ahead, Teal'c." Jack whispered quickly, taken back by the president's actions.  
  
"The president senses like a goa'uld, O'neill."  
  
"Shof'a Teal'c! You are a traitor to Jaffa. When the Goa'uld have ravaged and enslaved this planet you will suffer for the crimes you have committed against your gods. You will pay penitence for your sins!" The president's eyes flashed the tell tale sign that he was a goa'uld.  
  
"Cut the transmission, Nate!" Isaac yelled from his reclining seat at the head of the conference table.  
  
"What in the name of Hitler's communist regime was that?!" Nate Ramsey exploded.  
  
"That was a goauld, Ramsey, what do you think? Not pretty hey?" Jack said.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, and Dr. Vucovich, there is only one thing left to do." Bradley paused and examined the faces of each member in the room, then he began again. "Back step. Any questions?" He said it but he didn't expect any, not addressing the back step anyway.  
  
"Wow, those things can shape shift? I would love to get my hands on one. Mm! Think of the technology we could gleam from it, it could revolutionise the history of science!" Dr. Ballard moved his electronic wheelchair to the center of the room in excitement.  
  
"Dr., they don't shape shift they're like snakes in your head." Jack said frustratedly. Scientists were so naïve sometimes.  
  
"Oh, I don't like snakes. Hmm, well, um, I have just modified the sphere to carry another passenger, but the problem is that the sphere might drop out before the complete seven day back step. But the likelihood is that if it happened it'd only be two or less days short of its target."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Ballard, in this case I think it best that we send Colonel O'neill with Frank." Isaac said.  
  
"Well, when are we going?" Jack got out of his seat and raised his hands into the air expecting a 'go'.  
  
Bradley looked at his watch briefly, "Ten minutes, Colonel." He looked at the personnel in the room waiting for them all to depart to their stations.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
1300 hours, Day 6  
  
"Hold on tight, Sir." Frank turned around and faced Jack. He'd never had to 'fly' with another person in the sphere before. He'd always figured that if he had to it'd be Donovan, not some gruff forty-something Colonel he'd met in a bar once after a mission.  
  
"Thanks. It's Jack by the way."  
  
Another voice came through the headsets. "Main reactor to 100%. Engage!"  
  
All of a sudden, the sphere rocked like a carnival bull ride and Jack felt like he was holding on for dear life. And Sam. Frank clutched the joystick with a fierce voracity that Jack would have found amusing if he wasn't scared out of his wits.  
  
"Well, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," He managed to say quietly as the green glow of words on the dashboard read back to Day 1.  
  
As suddenly as if began the sphere stopped rattling and fell through the air towards a dry patch of desert.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
A/N. well this seems like a good place to leave it.don't you think? Well what do you think? Give me a review already?!! I can't believe you're even reading this part and making me half beg!! Well? What are you still doing here?. or is this the paranoia my doctor tells me about.? Anyway, review button's in the bottom corner. on the left (so don't be a smart arse) so there.  
  
-kenobi. (I try not to be too abusive. I'm not though am I?) 


	3. connundrum

A/N. well thanks to the people who reviewed, you know who you are, and for those of you who haven't, . well!! Anyhow, this chapter is a bit longer, after this I'm actually going to have to make up more stuff. well, enjoy.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
1200 hours, Day 1  
  
"Major, where the hell is Colonel O'neill?" General Hammond blurted. The Colonel had been late to briefings before, but never this late. The briefing had been called an hour before and the he hadn't even rang to say that he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"General, I'm not sure, I haven't seen him all morning."  
  
"Anyone else?" The General looked over to Teal'c and Jonas, both shook their heads in unison. "Well, lets begin. This briefing concerns th-" The phone in General Hammond's office began to ring. He got up and left annoyed. "United States Air Force, General Hammond speaking." He methodically said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, General, it's Jack."  
  
"Colonel, what in God's name do you think you are doing? Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Nice to hear from you too, Sir. Sir, we're on the surface of Cheyenne Mountain and we're coming down. "  
  
"We're?"  
  
"On the surface, Sir."  
  
"No, Colonel, I mean, who have you got with you?"  
  
"Oh, Frank Parker, Sir, member of the back step project."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Because, General, we just did."  
  
"Well, get down here quickly and explain yourself, Colonel." Hammond put the phone back onto the cradle and walked back into the briefing room. "People Colonel O'neill is on his way." With that he sat down and waited for the anticipated arrival of Jack.  
  
The door opened to the briefing room ten minutes later. "Hello, campers may I introduce you to Frank Parker, he works with the NSA, so if you've got dirty secrets concerning national security hi-" His breath caught in his throat as he beheld Sam. "Sam." Their eyes locked across the room, his with relief and desire for having found something lost, and hers with bemusement. Maybe it was the goauld, he thought to himself.  
  
"Pardon, Colonel O'neill, would you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"Uh, excuse me General, can I make a call back to my base?" Hammond nodded at the orange suited Frank and nodded.  
  
"General, Sir, at 0100 hours tomorrow the goaulds will have us blockaded, at 0700 hours they will enter the base and slaughter all of you. Only Jonas, Teal'c and myself survived the last time.  
  
"We discovered the NSA's secret project and went into the hangar and got ourselves there. Among arrival we requested authorization from the president to back step, he turned out to be a goauld.  
  
"The sphere had a new passenger seat so I came along for the ride, we now have to figure out a way to defeat the goauld quickly or we're all royally screwed. Sir."  
  
"Well, alright then, people contact the Nox, they seem to be the only allies we have left. The rest of you, find ways to overcome the goa'uld and protect the perimeter. Dismissed." All SGC personnel moved out of the briefing room and headed off to come up with some ideas. As SG-1 went their separate ways Sam followed Jack out of the room.  
  
"Yes Carter," Jack said without his usual sarcasm.  
  
"Sir, you said that everyone was killed, how did you escape them?"  
  
"The whole of SG-1 did, Major," He said it to remind himself of the situation, as to him the pain of seeing her be made a goa'uld was still fresh, and he had to remind himself not to blurt out his feelings to her.  
  
"But Sir, you said that only yourself-"  
  
"We then got captured, Sam." She was taken aback by his use of her first name.  
  
"Sir can you come into my lab and tell me what happened in the last timeline?" The scientist had come out. Jack's head hurt just thinking about the questions that she would ask him.  
  
"Sure, we're already here." They slipped inside and took their normal positions around Sam's work bench.  
  
"So how did we get captured?"  
  
"We were hiding in a storage room and they stormed us with zats."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"They made you one of them." He ended on a down as the memories of the next day flashed in his mind, a painful reminder of his inability to help the woman that he loved.  
  
"What?!" Sam exclaimed. "That's impossible, they would have killed me, I have no use to them as a host."  
  
"You were one of them Sam, and it scared the hell out of me!" He stared into her eyes to show that he was telling the truth. "It scared the hell out of me, Sam." He repeated quietly.  
  
Sam was a little frightened at the prospect of becoming a goa'uld- again- and the fact that whatever had happened in the previous time line had affected her CO so badly, but the scientist in her pressed on. "And after they made me one of them what happened?"  
  
"Well, they sent us back to the room they were keeping us in and we escaped." He didn't want to go into the reasons.  
  
"But what would they have wanted from you? It's obvious that they didn't want to kill you because they used zats but why, Colonel?" She looked at him expecting an answer, she knew that he had it and that it was just a matter of time until he told her. "Well?" She prompted.  
  
"They all wanted to make us the first Jaffa again."  
  
"But how? Anubis, Osiris and Horus are male goa'ulds and Hathor was the last queen. Where were they getting their larvae?"  
  
"From you, Major." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and felt like he was stepping close to breaking the regs. "It seemed like Osiris and Anubis thought it was time for baby Horus to take a wife, you were the most scintillating out of SG-1."  
  
"Well, no offence Sir, but they kind of didn't really have a choice, I was the only woman."  
  
"Yeah, we talked about that after they infested you."  
  
"Hmm, well I guess that it should be enough to know what's going to happen to avoid it, Sir. Umm, I should probably get back to working on the situation." She was hinting that it was his time to go.  
  
Jack got up and walked towards the door. "You said you loved me."  
  
He said it just loud enough for her to hear. And he expected her to call him back into her lab.  
  
"Pardon, Sir?" Jack smiled before turning around to her. He knew that she was pretending not to have heard exactly what he had said and he knew that she was trying to make him take it back before she acknowledged what he had said. Jack was determined not to.  
  
"You said you loved me, Sam."  
  
She found herself half believing him until she realized in her rational mind that although she had strong feelings for him, he might just be leading her on, making her admit it. "Really?" She found herself saying.  
  
Jack found himself locking the door and felt his legs carry him over to her side. "I just wanted to say that I don't even care if it was the damn snake inside you that said it. I love you, Sam." With that he held her face and kissed her fully on the mouth and pulled back. She surprised him by returning his embrace and deepening their kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, Jack." She breathed.  
  
"Sam," he kissed her softly. "I love you, but now is not the time. If you don't think of something then you'll become one of them and we're all screwed." Sam nodded. He had that effect on her sometimes, exhilarating yet frustrating at the same time. Wonder if they taught womanizing in the black ops. She smiled at him nonetheless.  
  
"Maybe next time." She sighed, she knew that he wanted to, she could feel the bulge in his fatigues, but the world was too important. Every SG member knew that. "Come on, I have an idea." She pulled herself from the sweet embrace and produced a blueprint of the base from under her workbench.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows wondering how she had acquired it. "Major?"  
  
"Well, Sir, you remember our accident with Hathor a few years back?" Jack nodded. "I requested that I be told where some of the extra stores were so that in another incident such as that I would have the necessary backup. The General obviously thought that I deserved it and allowed me the partial blue prints of this facility."  
  
"You asked him after the commendation, didn't you?" Sam nodded. Jack smiled, his major always knew what she wanted and how to get it.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
1200 hours, Day 1  
  
"Bradley, where the hell is Parker?!" Ramsey stormed into Bradley's office where he was conversing with Isaac. He was frustrated that Frank Parker had once again disallowed Ramsey to do his job.  
  
""Excuse me, Mr. Ramsey, but am I wrong in believing that you are the head of security in this facility?" Isaac related.  
  
"Yes." Came Ramsey's reply  
  
"Then I don't see why you should be in here consulting Bradley on the whereabouts of your charge." Isaac chastised him. Ramsey had intruded in on an important conversation that had been needed to take place for a couple of days since.  
  
"Fine, but, Dr. should you need to backstep anytime soon, go look for Donovan. If he's not with his wild gallivanting freak of a friend."  
  
"Excuse me, who's got a 'freak of a friend' who 'gallivants'?"  
  
"Ah, Dr. Vukovic. Where the hell is Parker!?"  
  
"How should I know, Mr. Ramsey, you're the head of security," Ramsey glared at her.  
  
"If I have to be asked that question again, I am going to kill Frank when he decides to get his smelly 'conundrum' ass back in here."  
  
"Calm down, Nate, you'll find him sooner or later, how do you know if he's not just done a backstep?" Bradley put an end to Ramsey's anger movement.  
  
"Mr. Ramsey, how did you loose Parker with all those new secret cameras you put in his quarters?" Isaac begun the half severed argument.  
  
"You did what to his quarters?!" Olga was mortified at the intrusion of privacy and silently resolved to remove the cameras. Ramsey smirked at her and silently added;  
  
"That's one over the resident commie for Ramsey."  
  
"And, don't forget the ones in the vents to prevent him from using them to escape.." Isaac wouldn't let it go and Ramsey couldn't take the subtle hints dropped by Bradley.  
  
"He's not on those, 'doctor' Isaac, if the idiot was, would I be in here?" Another scathing comment on the extent that Ramsey went through to make the life of his charge miserable was cut at the bud by a well placed phone call. Bradley eyed each individual in the room one and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" After a short pause, "Frank, where are you? Mr. Ramsey is not impressed, have you done a backstep?"  
  
"Yeah, Bradley, tell Rams that I miss him too. Oh, yeah, I have done a backstep, however it was unsuccessful."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We didn't make the whole seven days."  
  
"We?"  
  
"You sent me back with Colonel Jack O'niell of the SGC. That's where I am now. Major Carter and the rest of the team are figuring out a way to defeat the goaulds or whatever."  
  
"Are you suggesting that you stay at the SGC for the time being Frank?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind, Bradley."  
  
"No, sure, go right ahead."  
  
"Alright, well, I have to go help with a battle plan or something, send my regards to Olga will you?"  
  
"Alright, bye, Frank." Bradley put down the phone and turned to Isaac, a silent exchange went between them. The rest of the team needed to know the position that Frank had been placed into and Donovan needed to be put on alert.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
1900 hours, Day 1  
  
"General with the help that Colonel O'neill was able to offer regarding the events of the previous time line, I was able to pin point roughly where the goa'uld attack was originating." Sam pressed a few buttons on the remote and an image flicked onto the wall of the SGC briefing room.  
  
Everyone was present, intently listening to what she had to say and how she would instruct them. She wasn't the tactical officer but they all had to admit that she did have a knack for pulling brilliant ideas out of her butt, as Jack had once put it.  
  
"Now, the Colonel said that Anubis, Osiris and Horus had entered through the south entrance of the SGC, SG-1 had taken a hiding position in the storage compartments in these areas," She pointed to the areas that she was referring to. She pressed a few buttons and an image with red dots and silver lines appeared.  
  
"SG-1 were trying to reach General Hammond, on their way they were never confronted by Jaffa. If the ducking and hiding situation went on for about an hour before SG-1 reached the briefing room, which joins the General's office, then we can assume that the goa'uld had taken a route in a south easterly direction, which would have taken them directly to the gate room and through the back door of the General's office. To counter and possible stop the goa'uld from taking the base we have to post forces here, here and here." She pointed to the mouth of the mountain complex and two secret bunkers 200 and 400 metres away from the mouth.  
  
"Anything else, Major?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, we've found the goa'uld mother ships, Sir, the Colonel has suggested that SG-1 move into the offensive, break into the ships and try to either drive them off or destroy them."  
  
"Ah General, what happened to contacting the Nox?" Jack suddenly said.  
  
"Colonel, I think that in planning we realized that none of our other allies could help us, this caused us to look toward the Nox, before realizing that they couldn't help us, they are a people who despise war, we couldn't ask them to confront it for us."  
  
"Sir, what did the president say?" A wry grin appeared on Jack's face.  
  
"I neglected to inform him, Colonel."  
  
Sam cleared her throat and their attention turned back to her. "General, I'd like to request that we put all military troops on alert and in place to back up the SGC and SG-1. However, as the Colonel and Mr. Parker have informed me, in the last time line when the NSA reached the president he was already a goa'uld, he might already be one now. We don't know when he was made."  
  
"The president is presently not a goa'uld, Major Carter." Teal'c reassured her.  
  
"Teal'c is right, the president is on his way to Camp David, where he will be well protected by a team of Jaffa, who arrived with Ry'ac and Bra'tac an hour ago, they are already on their way. Anything else Major?"  
  
"No, General."  
  
"Well, lets get moving people." As the main group of SGC personnel left the general pulled Sam aside. Seeing this Jack, Teal'c, Jonas and Frank Parker held back after the throng of people. "Major, if you see this through I am putting you up for commendation."  
  
Sam was shocked, even though it wasn't the first time that the General had put her up for a surprise commendation. "Thank you, Sir." She managed to stammer. Hanging back in the corner with the rest of SG-1, Colonel Jack O'neill smiled, feeling that his major was long overdue for a promotion.  
  
"Good work, Major." Sam smiled, it was the second time that he had witnessed her being commended on her efforts, "Keep this up and you'll outrank me soon." He put his arm around her shoulder in a classic show of camaraderie as the five of them left the briefing room together.  
  
"Uh, O'neill?" Frank tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"I'm going with SG-1 aren't I?"  
  
"Ah, damn. Forgot about that. Yeah, sure. The more the merrier."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
2300 hours, Day 1  
  
"Umm. If you don't mind me asking, how big exactly are the Goa'uld mother ships?" Frank tapped Carter on the shoulder hoping that unlike Jack she wouldn't give him a sarcastic answer. Jack got to the punch first.  
  
"Well we're not wasting so much C4 for a tiny little shuttle now are we, Frank?"  
  
"Should've known, Jack." He said exchanging a glance with Carter.  
  
"I saw that." The comment only caused Sam to smile, which was the desired effect from the Colonel.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?"  
  
"Frank, what else do you do with C4? We're not going to cook them dinner, you know. We're actually trying to destroy them. You know, blow them up?"  
  
"Jack, I'm not stupid-"  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"I'm going to ignore that, Jack. What I'm saying is that if you blow up the ships, wont people see?" Frank raised his eyebrows in a mock gesture, he thought that he had won the round.  
  
"We have already thought of that, Mr. Parker. The C4 is laced so that when it detonates a virus will be introduced into the mainframe of the Goa'uld mother ships, its destructive power will cause the ships to become no more." Teal'c then returned to the task of packing C4 into his backpack.  
  
"Ohh, that's good."  
  
"Okay, are we ready?" Jack looked for a nod from each person inside the armory. "Good, lets move out, people." SG-1 and Frank Parker walked to the elevator shaft and as soon as the doors had closed and they began to rise to the surface, Jack noticed something had gone amiss. "Uh, Major, how are we going to get into the ships?"  
  
+ + + + +  
  
0200 hours, Day 2  
  
"Oh, crap, hadn't thought about that one." Jack winced. "They have those new shield thingos don't they?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam stated plainly.  
  
"Ok, an even better question, how are we going to get to the mother ships without being detected?" No one had thought about that either. Jack stopped pacing for answers and sat down. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he abruptly turned to look. "Daniel, so nice of you to come and join us. Day off?" he whispered.  
  
"Yea, Jack."  
  
"Is it Oma Desala Day or something?"  
  
"No such thing."  
  
"So then that just leaves 'pity for the mortals who have just landed in a giant pile of goauld defacation' day."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, did you say something?" it was Sam. Daniel in his effervescent form chuckled. Jack glared at him.  
  
"No Sam, keep thinking."  
  
"Jack why are you so bitter?"  
  
"Daniel why are you here and why can't the others see you?"  
  
"Jack you already know the answer to the second question and I'm here just because."  
  
"Well, do you have anyway to get us out of here?" Then to Sam "Are you done yet Major?"  
  
"Still thinking Sir."  
  
"What about the X-303, Jack?" It was Daniel.  
  
"Sir, what about the X-303 prototype?" It was Jonas. Jack considered for a moment.  
  
"We wont all fit, Sir." That was Carter.  
  
"What about the Goa'uld cargo ship we captured some time ago, O'neill?"  
  
"See, a good idea," Jack looked smugly at Daniel, Sam caught the general direction of the gaze.  
  
"Sir, what are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing, Major." Then to Teal'c, "Perfect."  
  
"So I forgot, Jack, I can't remember everything you know." Jack ignored him.  
  
"So Teal'c, where, pray tell, is the cargo ship?"  
  
Teal'c looked at Jack strangely for a brief moment before deciding that this was just the Colonel in stress mode. "It is in the chamber about the stargate."  
  
Jack mentally hit himself in the head, "Well, that would make sense wouldn't it? Lets go get it campers."  
  
"Huh?" Frank glanced confusedly around and caught Teal'c's eyes.  
  
"O'neill often refers to us in this manner when we are about to embark on a dangerous mission." Frank still looked somewhat confused.  
  
"Right. So even if we get the ship thingo, how are we going to get there? To the mother ships?"  
  
Jack glanced at the others and Daniel. "How naïve." He said quietly to Daniel. "Well, Parker, we hide and evade and get there eventually, just like usual." A brief smile went through SG-1, Frank was still out of the loop.  
  
"Jack, we're in the middle of the freakin' desert. There's just sand, sand and undoubtedly more bloody sand. Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's nothing that we can really hide behind, we'll get shot down." The faint smiles continued through SG-1.  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"No. How could you still be alive and take these risks all the ti-"  
  
"It's called a cloaking device, Newbie."  
  
"Wow, someone questioning your authority. doesn't happen often."  
  
"Shut up Danny boy." Jack glared.  
  
"What did you say Sir?" Sam looked at him with confusion and concern. Something was bothering him and she thought that she could hear him use terms that he used to refer to Daniel as. She was afraid that her CO was finally cracking, but she didn't want to think about loosing him. She'd asked him the question a few times and every time he just brushed her off.  
  
Jack turned away from Sam and to Daniel. "Seriously, why wont you let the others see you?"  
  
"They really don't need to see me do they?"  
  
"No, but they think I'm crazy!"  
  
"Well, you are sometimes."  
  
"Don't push it, danny boy. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I've just got time off."  
  
"What from your busy schedule?"  
  
"Sorta." By this time Jack could hear conspiratorial whispers and Teal'c announce;  
  
"It appears that Colonel O'neill is talking to himself."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Don't tell them Jack!" Jack glared defeated at Daniel.  
  
"Fine," he whispered. "Hmm, so maybe I am, but I'm a bit whacko aren't I?" This scored him strange looks from the rest of SG-1 and Frank and chuckles from Daniel.  
  
Sam broke the silence. "Sir, we're all ready we should go and get the cargo ship now."  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N. well you can review now. as I might have said before, you can say anything. you can even tell me that I should be gaoled for the gruesome 'power' that I release from my fingers, or how I mutilate the keyboard with my acidic filth, or even how you wish you could cut my hands off so I would stop writing gibberish and these annoying author's notes (that and gibberish, I know, same thing- so you can even comment on how inferior you believe my intellect to be) Well, I'll leave you to it. 


End file.
